Romeo and Juliet
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Two houses divided, both alike in dignity in fair Godric's Hollow where we lay our scene. This tells the story of two star-crossed lovers Harry and Luna. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet. They belong to their respected owners. I do own the original character of Luna's mother and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was at work when this idea hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I will update my other stories – don't worry!

A/N 2: Casting:

CHORUS – Fat Lady

ESCALUS, PRINCE OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW – Snape

PARIS, A YOUNG COUNT, KINSMAN OF THE PRINCE – Charlie

MONTAGUE – James

CAPULET – Xenophilius

OLD MAN, of the Capulet Family – Aberforth

ROMEO, SON OF MONTAGUE – Harry

MERCUTIO – Ron

BENVOLIO – Seamus

TYBALT – Draco

PETRUCHIO – Blaise

FRIAR LAURENCE – Dumbledore

FRIAR JOHN – Grindelwald

SAMPSON – Crabbe

GREGORY – Goyle

ANTHONY – Fred

POTPAN – George

ABRAHAM – Colin

BALTHASAR – Dennis

PETER – Remus

APOTHECARY – Sirius

SIMON CATLING – Flitwick

HUGH REBECK – Filch

JAMES SOUNDPOST – Percy

PAGE TO PARIS – Peter Pettigrew

LADY MONTAGUE – Lily

LADY CAPULET – Belle (OC)

JULIET, DAUGHTER OF CAPULET – Luna

NURSE – McGonagall

CITIZENS OF GODRIC'S HOLLOW – Gentlemen and Gentlewomen of both houses, maskers, torchbearers, guards, watchmen, servants and attendants.

ROSALINE – Lavender

OFFICER – Bill

Scene: Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts.

Summary: AU: Two houses divided, both alike in dignity in fair Godric's Hollow where we lay our scene. This tells the story of two star-crossed lovers Harry and Luna. Rated M for future chapters.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(Chapter title – Prologue)

Close-up on a portrait of a woman dressed in pink robes. She has her hands folded in front of her, a stern look on her face. There is no emotion in her eyes or on her face.

"Two households both alike in dignity,  
In fair Godric's Hollow where we lay our scene.  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend!"

The candle next to her flickers out and we fade to black.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Act 1, Scene 1)

Godric's Hollow. A public place. Enter Crabbe and Goyle with swords and bucklers.

"Goyle, on my word we'll not carry coals." Crabbe told his friend.

"No, for then we should be colliers." Goyle replied, smiling at his friend.

"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw." Crabbe said, also smiling at his friend.

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar!" Goyle said, drawing his sword. Crabbe jumped back and grabbed his own sword. The two of them circled each other like snakes, ready to strike.

"I strike quickly being moved." Crabbe said, pointing his sword at Goyle's chest. Goyle blocked it before Crabbe could do anything.

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike!" Goyle said, continuing to circle Crabbe.

"A dog of the house of Potter moves me!" Crabbe said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to stand. Therefore if thou art moved thou run'st away." Goyle told his friend, stopping his circling – it was making him extremely dizzy. It didn't help that the sun was blasting down on them.

"A dog of that house shall move me to stand. I will take the wall of any man or maid of Potter's." Crabbe threatened, also stopping his circling.

"That shows thee a weak slave, for the weakest goes to the wall." Goyle stated, putting his sword away. Crabbe also put his sword away. The two of them sat on the ground and watched the children play nearby.

"'Tis true, and therefore women being the weaker vessels are ever thrust to the wall. Therefore I will push Potter's men from the wall and thrust his maids to the wall." Crabbe told Goyle.

"The quarrel is between our masters and us their men." Goyle told Crabbe, getting water from his leather satchel.

"'Tis all one. I will show myself a tyrant. When I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids – I will cut off their heads!" Crabbe told Goyle, making a slitting motion across Goyle's neck.

"The heads of the maids?" Goyle asked, confused. He turned to Crabbe so he could see him better.

"Ay the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads – take it in what sense thou wilt." Crabbe told Goyle, quickly rising to his feet, as did Goyle. He saw shadows in the distance and kept a careful eye on them as he and Goyle talked.

"They must take it in sense that feel it." Goyle said, also turning his eyes to the horizon. Women and children had left the area, sensing that something was coming.

"Me they shall feel while I am able to stand, and 'tis know I am a pretty piece of flesh." Crabbe told Goyle, running a hand through his short-cropped hair. Goyle let out a little snort of laughter.

"'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been Poor-John. Draw thy tool, here comes two of the house of Potter!" Goyle told Crabbe as Colin and Dennis walked towards them.

Crabbe and Goyle pretended to sword fight as Colin and Dennis drew nearer.

"My naked weapon is out; quarrel, I will back thee!" Crabbe whispered in Goyle's ear.

"How, turn thy back and run?" Goyle whispered back.

"Fear me not." Crabbe assured Goyle. Goyle raised an eyebrow and pretended to fight Crabbe.

"No marry, I fear thee!" Goyle told Crabbe, thrusting his sword at him. Crabbe copied him. The two newcomers were almost to where Crabbe and Goyle were in the middle of the square. The two of them seemed to be taking their time, talking to each other.

"Let us take the law of our sides, let them begin." Crabbe told Goyle, charging him. Goyle raised a gloved hand as the newcomers watched them from a distance.

"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list." Goyle whispered low to Crabbe.

"Nay, as they dare, I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them if they bare it." Crabbe told Goyle, continuing to sword fight with him. The newcomers were now extremely close to them.

"Did you bite your thumb at us sir?" Colin inquired, putting a hand on his sword handle.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Crabbe told Colin, doing the rude gesture again. Goyle stepped in front of Crabbe.

"Do you bite your thumb at us sir?" Colin repeated his question, eyes narrowing.

Crabbe took Goyle aside, Dennis and Colin watching them intently.

"Is it the law of our side if I say ay?" Crabbe questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No." Goyle answered, also in a whisper.

The two of them then turned to Dennis and Colin.

"No sir, I do not bite my thumb at you sir, but I bite my thumb sir." Crabbe told the two gentlemen standing before him.

"Do you quarrel sir?" Goyle asked the gentlemen.

"Quarrel sir? No sir." Colin answered, putting a hand on his sword hilt.

"But if you do sir, I am for you; I serve as good a man as you." Crabbe told Colin.

"No better." Colin remarked, stroking his beard.

"Well, sir." Crabbe said, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, Seamus strode towards them, humming a happy song.

Goyle pulled Crabbe aside and turned him so he was facing him.

"Say better; here comes of my master's kinsmen." Crabbe whispered, looking at Seamus. He eyed the other gentlemen, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, better sir." Goyle whispered, turning to Colin.

"You lie." Colin growled, drawing his sword and pointed the blade in Goyle's face.

"Draw if you be men. Goyle, remember thy swashing blow." Crabbe said, also drawing his sword.

Crabbe took on Colin while Goyle fought Dennis.

Seamus watched the fighting, his eyes narrowing. He clanged his sword on theirs.

"Part fools, put up your swords, you know not what to do." Seamus told the men in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Draco coming.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee Seamus, look upon my death." Draco said, drawing his sword.

"I do but keep the peace, put up thy sword," Seamus told Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder, which Draco shrugged off, "or manage it to part these men with me."

"What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Potter's and thee. Have at thee coward!" Draco told Seamus, drawing his sword. He and Seamus fought as Bill and some Citizens came over. Bill stood between Seamus and Draco, placing hand out in front of him. The two of them put their swords away and scowled at each other.

"Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike, beat them down!" Bill told the two young men in front of him.

"Down with the Lovegood's! Down with the Potter's!" the citizens yelled as Lovegood and Lady Lovegood approached. Lovegood was in his gown.

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" Lovegood exclaimed. Lady Lovegood placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?" Lady Lovegood questioned as Potter and Lady Potter approached.

"My sword I say. Old Potter is come, and flourishes his blade in spite of me." Lovegood told his wife, glaring at his enemy.

"Thou villain Lovegood!" Potter spat at Lovegood. Lady Potter stood between the two men. "Hold me not, let me go!"

"Thou shall not stir one foot to seek a foe." Lady Potter whispered in her husband's ear as Snape slowly came towards them. He stopped in front of Potter and surveyed the scene.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel -  
Will they not hear? What ho, you men, you beasts,  
That quench fire of your pernicious rage  
With purple fountains issuing from your veins -  
On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
Throw your distempered weapons to the ground,  
And hear the sentence of your moved Snape.  
Three civil brawls bred of an airy word,  
By thee old Lovegood, and Potter,  
Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets,  
And made Godric's Hollow ancient citizens  
Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments,  
To wield old partisans, in hands as old,  
Cankered with peace, to part your cankered hate.  
If ever you disturb our streets again,  
Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
For this time, all the rest depart away.  
You Lovegood shall go along with me;  
And Potter, come you this afternoon,  
To know our farther pleasure in this case,  
To old Freetown, our common judgement-place  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart." Snape told the small crowd in front of him.

Eventually, everyone left, except for Potter, Lady Potter and Seamus. Potter was starting to get mad. He pulled his robe closer and glared at Seamus.

"Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak nephew, were you by when it began?" Potter questioned.

"Here were the servants of your adversary,  
And yours, close fighting ere I did approach.  
I drew to part them, in the instant came  
The fiery Draco, with his sword prepared,  
Which as he breathed defiance to my ears,,  
He swung about his head and cut the winds,  
Who nothing hurt withal hissed him in scorn.  
While we were interchanging thrusts and blows,  
Came more and more, and fought on part and part  
Till Snape came, who parted either part." Seamus told Lord and Lady Potter.

"O where is Harry? Saw you him today?  
Right glad I am he was not at this fray." Lady Potter told Seamus.

"Madam, an hour before the worshipped sun  
Peered forth the golden window of the east,  
A troubled mind drave me to walk aboard,  
Where underneath the grove of sycamore,  
That westward rooteth from this city slide,  
So early walking did I see your son.  
Towards him I made, but he was ware of me,  
And stole into the covert of the wood.  
I, measuring his affections by my own.  
Which then most sought where most might not be found.  
Being one too many by my weary self,  
Pursued my humor, not pursuing his  
And gladly shunned who gladly fled from me." Seamus informed Lord Potter.

The three of them were walking back to Potter Manor. Lady Potter was listening intently to the conversation.

"Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning's dew,  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs.  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the farthest east begin to draw  
The shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from light steals home my heavy son

And private in his chamber pens himself.  
Shuts up his windows, locks fair daylight out,  
And makes himself an artificial night.  
Black and portentous must this humor prove,  
Unless good council may the cause remove." Potter replied.

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Seamus inquired. Potter shook his head.

"I neither know it, nor can learn of him." Potter responded.

"Have you importuned him by any means?" Seamus asked.

"Both by myself and many other friends.  
But he, his own affections' counselor,  
Is to himself – I will not say how true -  
But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm,  
Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,  
Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.  
Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow,  
We would as willingly give cure as know." Potter answered just as Harry walked over to them. Harry was dressed in robes of red and gold; his curly black hair seemed curlier than ever. His green eyes seemed to stand out behind his silver-framed glasses.

"See where he comes, so please you step aside," Seamus told his uncle as he embraced Harry. Seamus then turned back to Potter. "I'll know his grievance or be much denied."

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay to hear true shrift," Potter told Seamus, laying a hand on his shoulder. He then turned to Lady Potter, "come madam, let's away."

The two of them walked off, leaving the cousins to talk.

"Good morrow cousin." Seamus greeted Harry.

"Is the day so young?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice.

"But new struck nine." Seamus informed his cousin.

"Ay me, sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Harry asked.

"It was. What sadness lengthens Harry's hours?" Seamus wanted to know.

"Not having that which having makes them short." Harry answered as the two of them walked throughout the square.

"In love?" Seamus guessed.

"Out-" Harry responded. Seamus stopped walking and looked at his cousin fully.

"Of love?" Seamus inquired.

"Out of her favor where I am in love." Harry answered. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Alas that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Seamus said as the two of them continued walking.

"Alas that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should without eyes see pathways to his will.  
Where shall we dine? O me, what fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with love.  
Why then, o brawling love, a loving hate,  
O any thing of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness, serious vanity,  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms,  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?" Harry asked his cousin.

"No, coz, I rather weep." Seamus told Harry.

"Good heart, at what?" Harry questioned.

"At thy good heart's oppression." Seamus answered, buying an apple from an apple seller.

"Why such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate to have it pressed  
With more of thine; this love that thou hast shown,  
Doth add more grief, to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.  
Farwell my coz." Harry said as he walked with Seamus.

"Soft, I will go along. And if you leave me so, you will do me wrong." Seamus told Harry between bites of apple.

"Tut I have lost myself; I am not here.  
This is not Harry, he's some other where." Harry told Seamus.

"Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." Seamus said, softening his tone.

"What, shall I groan and tell thee?" Harry inquired.

"Groan? Why no, but sadly, tell me who." Seamus said.

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will!  
Ah word ill urged to one that is so ill.  
In sadness cousin, I do love a woman." Harry told Seamus.

Seamus laughed and clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I aimed so near, when I supposed you loved." Seamus told Harry.

"A right good mark-man. And she's fair I love." Harry said.

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit." Seamus told Harry.

"Well in that hit you miss, she'll not be hit  
With Cupid's arrow. She hath Dian's wit,  
And in strong proof of chastity well armed,  
From love's weak childish bow she lives uncharmed.  
She will not stay the siege of loving terms,  
Nor bide th' encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold.  
O she is rich in beauty, only poor,  
That when she dies with beauty dies her store." Harry told Seamus.

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Seamus inquired.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste.  
For beauty starved her severity  
Cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise; wisely too fair,  
To merit bliss by making me despair.  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
Do I live dead that live to tell it now." Harry answered.

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her." Seamus suggested.

"O teach me how I should forget to think." Harry said.

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes. Examine other beauties." Seamus said.

"'Tis the way," Harry responded. "To call hers, exquisite, in question more. These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows, being black, put us in mind they hide the fair.  
He that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost. Show me a mistress that is passing fair, that doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who passed that passing fair? Farewell, thou canst not teach me to forget."

"I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt." Seamus called after Harry.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Act 1, Scene 2)

The same. Enter Lovegood, Charlie, and Servant

"But Potter is bound as well as I,  
In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think,  
For men so old as we to keep the peace." Lovegood was saying to Charlie.

"Of honorable reckoning are you both,  
And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long.  
But now my lord, what say you to my suit?" Charlie inquired.

"But saying o'er what I have said before.  
My child is yet a stranger in the world,  
She hath not seen the change of fourteen years.  
Let two more summers wither her pride  
Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride." Lovegood told Charlie.

"Younger than she are happy mothers make." Charlie told Lovegood.

"And too soon marred are those so early made.  
Earth hath swallowed all my hopes but she;  
She is the hopeful lady of my earth.  
But woo her gentle Charlie, get her heart,  
My will to her consent is but a part.  
An she agree, within her scope of choice  
Lies my consent and fair according voice.  
This night I hold an old accustomed feast,  
Whereto I have invited many a guest,  
Such as I love; and you among the store,  
One more, most welcome, makes my number more.  
At my poor house look to behold this night  
Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light.  
Such comfort as do lusty young men feel,  
When well-apparelled April on the heel  
Of limping Winter treads, even such delight  
Among fresh female buds shall you this night  
Inherit at my house; hear all, all see,  
And like her most whose merit most shall be:  
Which on more view of many, mine being one  
May stand in number, though in reckoning none.  
Come go with me." Lovegood to Charlie. Lovegood then indicated to a servant, giving him a paper, "Go sirrah, trudge about through fair Godric's Hollow, find those persons out whose names are written there, and to them say, my house and welcome on their pleasure stay."

Lovegood and Charlie walked off and the young servant walked to the front gates of the castle. He exited and walked around the square, lost and confused.

"Find them out whose names are written here! It is written that the shoemaker should meddle with his yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil and the painter with his nets. But I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. I must to be the learned, in good time." The servant said to himself, walking about the square. He spotted Harry and Seamus admiring swords.

"Tut man, one fire burns out another's burning,  
One pain is lessened by another's anguish;  
Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;  
One desperate grief cures with another's languish.  
Take thou some new infection to thy eye,  
And the rank poison of the old will die." Seamus was telling Harry.

"Your plantain leaf is excellent for that." Harry told Seamus.

"For what I pray thee?" Seamus inquired, looking at a beautiful dagger.

"For your broken shin." Harry teased, laughing. The two of them moved away from the swords and went to get food.

"Why Harry, are thou mad?" Seamus inquired.

"Not mad, but bound more than a madman is;  
Shut up in prison, kept without any food,  
Whipped and tormented, and -" Harry was about to complete his sentence when a young man trembling before him and Seamus caught his eye. "God-den good fellow."

"God gi' god-den, I pray sir can you read?" the servant asked Harry.

"Ay, mine own fortune in my misery." Harry answered.

"Perhaps you have learned it without book. But I pray can you read any thing you see?" the servant inquired.

"Ay, if I know the letters and the language." Harry responded.

"Ye say honestly, rest you merry." The servant said. He started to read when Harry grabbed the back of his tunic.

"Stay fellow, I can read," Harry told the servant. He then held the paper up and read it, "_Seigneur Martino, and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitruvio, Seigneur Placcntio, and his lovely nieces; Ron and his brother Arthur; mine uncle Lovegood, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Lavender, Livia, Seigneur Valentio, and his cousin Draco, Lucio and the lively Helena_." Harry gave the paper back to the servant. "A fair assembly: whither should they come?"

"Up." the servant responded.

"Whither? To supper?" Harry inquired.

"To our house." The servant answered.

"Whose house?" Harry asked. Seamus watched the conversation, all the while drinking his ale.

"My master's." the servant answered, rather embarrassed.

"Indeed I should have asked you that before." Romeo said, trying not to lose his patience.

"No I'll tell you without asking. My master is the great rich Lovegood, and if you be not of the house of Potter, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry." The servant told Harry and Seamus before leaving.

"At this same ancient feast of Lovegood's  
Sups the fair Lavender whom thou so loves,  
With all the admired beauties of Godric's Hollow.  
Go thither, and with unattained eye,  
Compare her face with some that I shall show,  
And I will make thee think thy swan a crow." Seamus said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When the devout religion of mine eye  
Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires;  
And these who often drowned could never die,  
Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars.  
On fairer than my love – the all-seeing man  
Ne'er saw her match, since first the world began." Harry responded as he and Seamus left the square.

"Tut you saw her fair, none else being by,  
Herself poised with herself in either eye.  
But in that crystal scales let there be weighed  
Your lady's love against some other maid  
That I will show you shining at the feast,  
And she shall scant show well that now shows best." Seamus told Harry.

"I'll go along, no such sight be shown,  
But to rejoice in splendor of mine own." Harry told Seamus.

The two of them headed to Potter castle to get ready for that evening.


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Act 1, Scene 3)

Godric's Hollow, Lovegood's house.  
Enter Lady Lovegood and McGonagall

"McGonagall, where is my daughter? Call her forth to me." Lady Lovegood demanded.

"Now by my maidenhead – at twelve year old – I bade her come. What lamb! What lady-bird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Luna!" McGonagall called.

Luna entered wearing a dress of deep blue, which brought out her blue eyes and blond hair. She smiled as she entered the room.

"How now? Who calls?" Luna inquired.

"Your mother." McGonagall told Luna. Luna walked into her mother's room and smiled.

"Madam, I am here, what is your will?" Luna inquired.

"This is the matter – McGonagall, give leave for a while,  
We must talk in secret," Lady Lovegood told McGonagall, looking at her lovely daughter. Lady Lovegood then held up a hand, "McGonagall, come back again, I have remembered me. Thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Faith I can tell her age unto an hour." McGonagall told Lady Lovegood.

"She's not fourteen." Lady Lovegood argued.

"I'll lay fourteen of my teeth, and yet to my teen be it be spoken, I have bout four, she's not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammas-tide?" McGonagall asked, running a hand through Luna's hair.

"A fortnight and odd days." Lady Lovegood responded.

"Even or odd, of all days in the year,  
Come Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen.  
Susan and she – God rest all Christian souls -  
Were of an age. Well, Susan is with God,  
She was too good for me. But as I said,  
On Lammas Eve at night shall she be fourteen;  
That shall she marry, I remember it well.  
'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years,  
And she was weaned – I never shall forget it -  
Of all the days of the year, upon that day,  
For I had then laid wormwood to my dug,  
Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall.  
My lord and you were then at Spinner's End  
Nay I do bear a brain – but as I said,  
When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple  
Of my dug, and felt it bitter, pretty fool,  
To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!  
Shake, quoth the dove-house; 'twas no need I trow  
To bed me trudge.  
And since that time it is eleven years,  
For then she could stand high-lone; nay by th' rood,  
She could have run and waddled all about;  
For even the day before, she broke her brow,  
And then my husband – God be with his soul,  
'A was a merry man – took up the child.  
Yea, quoth he, dost thou fall upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit,  
Wilt thou not Lun? And by my holidame,  
The pretty wretch left crying, say ay.  
To see now how a jest shall come about!  
I warrant, an I should love a thousand years,  
I never should forget it. Wilt thou not Lun, quoth he,  
And pretty fool it stinted, and say ay." McGonagall ranted.

"Enough of this, I pray thee hold thy peace." Lady Lovegood commanded. Luna looked nervously from her mother to McGonagall and back again. Luna was on a pedestal getting measured for her dress that evening.

"Yes madam, yet I cannot choose but laugh,  
To think it should leave crying, and say ay.  
And yet I warrant it had upon it brow  
A bump as big as a young cockerel's stone.  
A perilous knock, and it cried bitterly.  
Yea, quoth my husband, fall'st upon thy face?  
Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;  
Wilt thou not Lun? It stinted, and said ay." McGonagall told Luna, adjusting her corset.

"And stint thou too, I pray thee McGonagall, say I." Luna told McGonagall, sucking in a breath.

"Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace;  
Thou wast the prettiest babe that e're I nursed;  
An I might live to see thee married once,  
I have my wish." McGonagall told Luna, admiring her from every angle. She was now in a deep purple gown that had quarter-length sleeves and a low neckline.

"Marry, that marry is the very theme  
I came to talk of. Tell me daughter Luna  
How stands your dispositions to be married?" Lady Lovegood inquired. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It is an honor that I dream not of." Luna told her mother, feeling McGonagall loosen the strings of the dress.

"An honor? Were not I thine only McGonagall,  
I would say thou hadst sucked wisdom from my teat." McGonagall told Luna, helping her into a light green dress.

"Well, think of marriage now. Younger than you,  
Here in Godric's Hollow, ladies of esteem,  
Are made already mothers. By my count,  
I was your mother much upon these years  
That you are now a maid. Thus then in belief -  
The valiant Charlie seeks you for his love." Lady Lovegood told Luna.

"A man, young lady; lady, such a man  
As all the world – why he's a man of wax." McGonagall told Luna. Luna let out a sigh and rubbed under her chest – the corsets were making her chest hurt.

"Godric's Hollow's summer hath not such a flower." Lady Lovegood told her daughter.

"Nay he's a flower, in faith a very flower." McGonagall argued, helping Luna out of yet another dress.

"What say you, can you love the gentleman?  
This night you shall behold him at our feast,  
Read o'er the volume of young Charlie's face,  
And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;  
Examine every married lineament,  
And see how one another lends content;  
And what obscured in this fair volume lies  
Find written in the margent of his eyes.  
This precious book of love, this unbound lover,  
To beautify him only lacks a cover.  
The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride  
For fair without the fair within to hide.  
That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,  
That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;  
So shall you share all that he doth possess,  
By having him, making yourself no less." Lady Lovegood told Luna. She was trying on the final dress that McGonagall brought in – a pale blue dress that brought out her lovely eyes.

"No less, nay bigger; women grow by men." McGonagall told Lady Lovegood.

"Speak briefly, can you like Charlie's love?" Lady Lovegood asked Luna as McGonagall laced up the back of the dress.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move.  
But no more deep will I endart mine eye  
Than your consent gives strength to make it fly." Luna responded just as a servant entered. Lady Lovegood, Luna and McGonagall looked at the servant.

"Madam the guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for, McGonagall cursed in the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must hence to wait; I beseech you follow straight." The servant told Lady Lovegood.

"We follow thee," Lady Lovegood told the servant. He bowed and left. She then turned to Luna, "Luna, the Country stays."

"Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days." McGonagall told Luna, helping her off the pedestal. Luna smiled and hurried off after her mother and the servant, hoping tonight would bring magic and excitement.


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Act 1, Scene 4)

Godric's Hollow. A street. Enter Harry, Ron, Seamus, with other Maskers and Torchbearers

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?  
Or shall we on without apology?" Harry asked.

"The date is out of such prolixity.  
We'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf,  
Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,  
Scaring the ladies liked a crow-keeper;  
Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke  
After the prompter, for our entrance.  
But let them measure us by what they will,  
We'll measure them a measure, and be gone." Seamus answered.

"Give me a torch, I am not for this ambling;  
Being but heavy, I will bear the light." Harry told Seamus.

"Nay gentle Harry, we must have you dance." Ron spoke up, a playful gleam in his eye.

"Not I, believe me, you have dancing shoes  
With nimble souls, I have a soul of lead  
So stakes me to the ground I cannot move." Harry told Ron.

"You are a lover, borrow Cupid's wings  
And soar with them above common bound." Ron told Harry.

"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft,  
To soar with his light feathers; and so bound,  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe.  
Under love's heavy burden I do sink." Harry whispered as the three of them followed people into Lovegood's Castle.

"And to sink in it should you burden love;  
Too great oppression for a tender thing." Ron told Harry.

"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,  
Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." Harry told his companions.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love.  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.  
Give me a case to put my visage in," Ron told Harry, putting on a mask, "A visor for a visor. What care I what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetie brows shall blush for me."

Harry and Seamus also put on masks and followed their friend further into the castle.

"Come knock and enter, and no sooner in,  
But every man betake him to his legs." Seamus told Harry.

"A torch for me; let wantons light of heart  
Tickle the senseless rushes with their heels,  
For I am proverbed with a grandsire phrase -  
I'll be a candle-holder and look on -  
The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done." Harry told Seamus and Ron.

"Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word,  
If thou are Dun, we'll draw thee from the mire  
Of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stickiest  
Up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!" Ron told the two of them.

"Nay that's not so." Harry said.

"I mean sir, in delay  
We waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day.  
Take our good meaning, for our judgement sits  
Five times in that, ere once in our five wits." Ron argued.

"And we mean well in going to this mask;  
But 'tis no wit to go." Harry said.

"Why, may one ask?" Ron inquired, his voice gentler.

"I dreamt a dream tonight." Harry answered.

"And so did I." Ron told Harry. Seamus raised an eyebrow and helped himself to some whiskey in his leather satchel.

"Well, what was yours?" Harry questioned.

"That dreamers often lie." Ron responded.

"In bed asleep while they do dream things true." Harry told his friend.

"O then I see Queen Mab hath been with you,  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate stone  
On the forefinger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Over men's noses as they lie asleep.  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spinner's legs;  
The cover, of the wings of grasshoppers;  
Her traces, of the smallest spider web;  
Her collars, of the moonshine's watery beams;  
Her whip of cricket's bone; the last of film;  
Her wagoner, a small gray-coated gnat,  
No half so big a round little worm,  
Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid.  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut,  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out a mind the fairies' coachmakers  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight;  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream of fees;  
O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are.  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtiers' nose.  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail,  
Tickling a parson's nose as 'a lies asleep,  
Then he dreams of another benefice.  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes;  
And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two,  
And sleep again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elf-locks in foul sluttish hairs.  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodies.  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage.  
This is she-" Ron stopped his talking when Harry placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Peace, peace Ron, peace. Thou talk'st of nothing." Harry soothed.

"True, I talk of dreams;  
Which are the children of an idle brain,  
Begot of nothing but vain fantasy;  
Which is as thin of substance as the air,  
And more inconstant than the wind who wooes  
Even now the frozen bosom of the north,  
And being angered puffs away from thence,  
Turning his side to the dew-dropping south." Ron said.

"This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves.  
Supper is done, and we shall come too late." Seamus told his friends.

"I fear, too early; for my mind misgives  
Some consequence, yet hanging in the stars,  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's reveals, and expire the term  
Of a despised life closed in my breast,  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But he that hath the steerage of my course  
Direct my sail. On lusty gentlemen." Harry told his friends, placing his arms around their shoulders as they entered the main hall of the castle.

"Strike drum." Seamus whispered to Ron.

The three of them marched about the hall and the lights went dark.


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Act 1, Scene 5)

Godric's Hollow. A hall in Lovegood's house. Enter Musicians and two Servants with napkins.

"Where's George, that he helps not to take away?  
He shift a trencher? He scrape a trencher?" the first servant asked.

"When good manners shall lie in one or two men's  
hands, and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing." The second servant replied.

"Away with the joint-stools, remove the court-cupboard,  
look to the plate. Good thou, save me a piece of marchpane, and as thou loves me, let the porter let in Susan Bones and Cedric," The first servant said. The second servant bowed and exited just as Fred and George entered. The first servant's face lit up. "Fred and George!"

"Ay boy, ready." Fred told the eager young servant.

"You are looked for, and called for, asked for, and sought for in the great chamber." The first servant told the two of them.

"We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly boys, be brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all." George told the servants in the room.

They bowed and went away.

The Maskers were at one door, and at the other Lovegood, Lady Lovegood, Luna, McGonagall, Draco and others of the house and Guests, meeting.

Lovegood smiled and banged his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome gentlemen. Ladies that have their toes  
Unplagued with corns will walk a bout with you.  
Ah ha, my mistresses, which of you all  
Will now deny to dance? She that makes dainty,  
She I'll swear both corns. Am I come near ye now?  
Welcome gentlemen. I have seen the day  
That I have worn a visor and could tell  
A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear,  
Such as would please. 'Tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone.  
You are welcome, gentlemen. Come, musicians play.  
A hall, a hall, give room, and foot it girls!" Lovegood told his guests, nodding to the musicians. They played a lovely tune and everyone danced. Harry, Seamus and Ron walked around the guests as if they belonged there. Lovegood watched them from the head table and frowned. "More light you knaves, and turn the tables up; and quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah sirrah, this unlooked for sport comes well. Nay sit, nay sit, good cousin Lovegood. For you and I are past our dancing days. How long is't now since last yourself and I were in a mask?"

"By'r lady, thirty years." The gentleman seated next to Lovegood replied.

"What man, 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much;  
'Tis since the nuptial of Lucius,  
Come Hagrid as quickly as it will,  
Some five and twenty years, and then we masked." Lovegood said.

"'Tis more, 'tis more his son is elder sir;  
His son is thirty." Hagrid told Lovegood.

"Will you tell me that  
His son was but a ward two years ago." Lovegood told the man beside him.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Harry tapped the shoulder of a passing servant. He had seen Luna and wanted to talk to her.

"What lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" Harry questioned.

"I know not sir." The servant replied before walking off. Luna walked to the dance floor and Harry instantly went over to her. Charlie glared at the newcomer as he waltzed with Luna.

"O she doth the torches burn so bright.  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
As a rich jewel in Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth is dear.  
She shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And touching hers make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight,  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Harry whispered in the girl's ear. She smiled and curtsied to him as the song ended. Harry watched with an aching heart as the young maiden danced with a handsome red-headed man.

Draco motioned for his servant. The young man came right over.

"This by his voice should be a Potter.  
Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave  
Come hither covered with an antic face,  
To fleer and scorn at our solemnity?  
Now by the stock and honor of my kin,  
To strike him dead I hold it not a sin." Draco whispered more to himself than anyone else. Lovegood looked over at Draco.

"Why how now kinsman, wherefore storm you so?" Lovegood questioned.

"Uncle, this is a Potter, our foe;  
A villain that is hither come in spite,  
To scorn our solemnity this night." Draco whispered to Lovegood.

"Young Harry is it?" Lovegood questioned.

"'Tis he, that villain Harry. "Draco sneered.

"Content thee gentle coz, let him alone.  
A bears him like a portly gentleman;  
And to say truth, Godric's Hollow brags of him  
To be a virtuous and well governed youth.  
I would not for the wealth of all this town  
Here in my house do him disparagement.  
Therefore be patient, take no note of him;  
It is my well, the which if thou respect,  
Show a fair presence, and put off these frowns,  
And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast." Lovegood told Draco, making sure to keep his voice low.

"It fits when such a villain is a guest.  
I'll not endure him." Draco said, getting up from the table. Lovegood put a hand on his nephew's arm, pulling him to the chair in which he sat.

"He shall be endured.  
What Goodman boy, I say he shall; go to,  
Am I the master here or you? Go to.  
You'll not endure him? God shall mend my soul,  
You'll make a mutiny among my guests?  
You will set cock-a-hoop, you'll be a man?" Lovegood whispered in Draco's ear.

"Why uncle, 'tis a shame-" Draco started.

"Go to, go to,  
You are a saucy boy. Is't so indeed?  
This trick my chance scathe you, I know what.  
You must contrary me? Marry 'tis time.  
Well said my hearts! You are a princox, go;  
Be quiet, or – more light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet. What cheerly my hearts!" Lovegood told Draco.

"Patience perforce with willful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw, but his intrusion shall,  
Now seeming sweet, convert to bitt'rest gall." Draco muttered, walking off.

Meanwhile, in a quiet corridor, Harry had managed to get Luna away from the noise and squalor. She was so beautiful up close, as well as far away.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,  
My lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss." Harry told Luna. He leaned forward to kiss her, but Luna turned her head at the last moment.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Luna told Harry.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Harry questioned.

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Luna answered.

"O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Harry said, placing a hand under Luna's chin.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Luna told Harry.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." Harry said. He carefully pressed her against a wall and gently kissed her lips. Luna smiled against Harry's lips.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Luna whispered in Harry's ear.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged.  
Give me my sin again." Harry whispered in Luna's ear. The two of them shared another passionate kiss. Harry slipped his hands under her skirt and massaged her skin. Luna didn't seem to mind or notice.

"You kiss by th' book." Luna told Harry.

Just then, McGonagall entered the hallway and saw Luna with a strange boy.

"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." McGonagall told Luna. Luna kissed Harry's cheek and rushed off.

"What is her mother?" Harry asked McGonagall. McGonagall looked sternly at Harry.

"Marry bachelor,  
Her mother is the lady of the house,  
And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous.  
I nursed her daughter that you talked withal.  
I tell you, he that can lay hold of her  
Shall have the chinks." McGonagall told Harry. Harry felt his face pale and his hands shake.

"Is she a Lovegood?  
O dear account, my life is my foe's debt." Harry said with a shaking voice. McGonagall left just as Seamus teetered over to Harry.

"Away, be gone; the sport is at the best." Seamus whispered in Harry's ear.

"Ay, so I fear, the more is my unrest." Harry told his friend as Seamus pushed him out the door and into a hiding spot.

"Nay gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;  
We have a trifling foolish banquet towards.  
Is it e'en so? Why then I thank you all.  
I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night.  
More torches here! Come on, then, let's go to bed," Lovegood was saying. He then turned to the second Lovegood, "Ah sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late. I'll to my rest."

Eventually everyone left, except for Juliet and McGonagall.

"Come hither McGonagall. What is yond gentleman?" Luna inquired as McGonagall helped Luna out of her dress and into her nightgown.

"The son and heir of old Malfoy." McGonagall answered.

"What's he that now is going out of door?" Luna questioned.

"Marry that I think be young Blaise." McGonagall told Luna.

"What's he that follows here that would not dance?" Luna inquired.

"I know not." McGonagall replied.

"Go ask his name – if he be married,  
My grave is like to be my wedding-bed." Luna told McGonagall.

"His name is Harry, and a Potter;  
The only son of your greatest enemy." McGonagall responded.

"My only love sprung from my only hate,  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy." Luna said as she climbed into bed.

"What's this, what's this?" McGonagall asked.

"A rhyme I learned even now  
Of one I danced withal." Luna told McGonagall.

"Luna!" a voice called from within.

"Anon, anon!  
Come let's away, the strangers are gone." McGonagall told Luna. Luna smiled and blew out the candle next to her bed.


	7. Act 2 Prologue

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – Act 2 Prologue)

The portrait of the Fat Lady appears once again. The lights are still low and she still speaks in a solemn voice.

"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groaned and would die,  
With tender Luna matched, is now not fair.  
Now Harry is beloved, and loves again,  
Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks.  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new beloved any where.  
But passion lends them to power, time means, to meet,  
Temp'ring extremities with extreme sweet."

The lights dimmed once again.


	8. Act 2, Scene 1

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – Act 2, Scene 1)

Godric's Hollow. Lovegood's walled orchard and a lane by it. Enter Harry in the lane.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here?  
Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out." Harry said more to himself than to anyone around him. He climbed over the wall just as Ron and Seamus walked into the orchard.

"Harry! My cousin Harry! Harry!" Seamus called.

"He is wise,  
And on my life hath stolen him home to bed." Ron replied.

"He ran this way and leaped this orchard wall.  
Call, good Ron." Seamus told Ron.

"Nay I'll conjure too.  
Harry! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh,  
Speak but one rhyme and I am satisfied;  
Cry but, ay me, pronounce but love and dove;  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nickname for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Abraham Cupid, that shot so true,  
When King Voldemort loved the beggar-maid  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Lavender's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead, and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh,  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us." Ron called quietly into the bushes.

"An if he hear thee thou wilt anger him." Seamus reminded Ron.

"This cannot anger him; 'twould anger him  
To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle  
Of some strange nature, letting it there stand  
Till she had laid it and conjured it down;  
That were some spite. My invocation  
Is fair and honest; in his mistress' name  
I conjure only but to raise up him." Ron told Seamus.

"Come, he hath hid himself among these trees  
To be consorted with the humorous night.  
Blind is his love, and best befits the dark." Seamus said.

"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Now will he sit under a medlar tree,  
And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit  
As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.  
O Harry that she were, o that she were  
An open et cetera, thou a poperin pear.  
Harry good night, I'll to my truckle bed;  
This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep.  
Come, shall we go?" Ron asked Seamus. Seamus nodded and followed Ron out of the courtyard.

"Go then, for 'tis in vain  
To seek him here that means not to be found." Seamus told Ron as the two of them made their way out of the orchard.


End file.
